Randomness, PJO style
by Hugs6
Summary: Okay so this is crazy and insane, but don't insult it for poor writing, the pirate and ninja scenes will be better then first Chap... Rated T, for gory pirate stuff to come later... Yes MK's in it. Do you like waffles? 34
1. Waffles and cookie murderors!

Hi guys! this story has a bunch of random things... Yes the song Do you like waffles is bellow me... Got a problem with that? Okay so this is the first chapter... You know that... And it's about a cookie! And how it dies... Maria King, Leo Valdez, Becca... Skylar... Percy (AKA Cookie murderer)... Kronos... Bunch of other people... And a whole lotta evil cookies!

Disclaimer: I hardly see RR as the kind of guy who'd write a chapter basically all about waffles and cookies... That'd be funny, someone should write a chapter about waffles and cookies! Oh wait...

Do you like waffles?

Yeah, we like waffles!

Do you like pancakes?

Yeah, we like pancakes!

Do you like French toast?

Yeah, we like French toast!

Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

Waffles! (x4)

Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

Do you like waffles?

Yeah, we like waffles!

Do you like pancakes?

Yeah, we like pancakes!

Do you like French toast?

Yeah, we like French toast!

Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

Chater I (roman numerals)- How the cookie crumbles (in the hands of an evil cookie killer (way cooler then a cereal killer peeps!) we used to love... JK, we still love you!)

"HHGGU!" Maria Yelled backwards (hint, it's ugghh) "I can't get Do you like waffles out of my head!" She screamed punching her boyfriend Leo.

"Why you punching me? Your the one who started singing it." Leo said rubbing his arm.

"It's part of my, whatever it is, blame Leo philosophy."

"Can you say, I am therefore I'm violent?" Leo muttered, getting another smack.

"Is anyone else hungry for waffles?" Becca asked suddenly.

"No..." Skylar, Leo and Maria said at the same time, "WE HAVE EVIL COOKIES!" they exclaimed, also in unison.

"SYAY!" Becca cheered. (Oh come on, it's yays backwards, use your daeh!)

As they went to get Maria's secret stash of Evil Cookies they found Percy Jackson, covered in cookie crumbs laughing maniacly.

"Did you eat my cookies?" Maria asked pulling out the Scythe (Hehe, Kate McMullen calls it a weedwacker...) she stole from Kronos.

"I baked those cookies with my easy bake oven!" Kronos wailed.

"Chillax guys, I didn't EAT them." Sighs of relief all around.

"I just destroyed them, no biggie."

"WHY!" Wailed Skylar who was very passionate about her cookies.

"Two reasons, A. Cuz there evil! and B. To keep away the monster!" He replied, making no sense

"What monster?" Leo asked

"COOKIE MONSTER!" Annabeth who randomly appeared out of nowhere started hitting him with battle strategies.

"May I do the honor?" Becca asked, and Annabeth nodded. "Even though you have AWESOMENESS RUNNING THROUGH YOUR VEINS! You are such an idiot."

"Go kill the real evil ones... Cupcakes." MK said in disgust.

Leo decided to lighten the mood. "We could always go for waffles?" He offered.

Do you like waffles?

Yeah, we like waffles!

Do you like pancakes?

Yeah, we like pancakes!

Do you like French toast?

Yeah, we like French toast!

Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

Waffles! (x4)

Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

Do you like waffles?

Yeah, we like waffles!

Do you like pancakes?

Yeah, we like pancakes!

Do you like French toast?

Yeah, we like French toast!

Do-do-do-do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

Here we go again.

A/N You likey? Want more randomness? Please review! Also, please don't get offended if you don't like waffles... There not my fav either... Or frenchtoast, uggh I hate french toast... PANCAKES! I usually eat poptarts or cereal... Or cake (No, I'm not kidding, that was my easter breakfast!)... So yeah, Feedback. Did you know I love feedback? Tell me, did you like this chapter, do you want more? Are you mad at Percy for murdering the cookies? Are you mad at Leo for starting the song up again? Do you like waffles?

Trivia Question: What character was mentioned once in The Last Olympian, then became big in the Lost Hero?

Also, check out MrUniversalpie who made a stellar camp halfblood and a 2 episodes of his own life at camphalfblood... Okay the audio stinks... but still...


	2. Peanut butter, Pirates, and Racoons

Hi guys, Okay, so none of you got the quiz question right... Okay so I only got three reviews... Still... And only like one of you tried... But it's Coach Hedge who sent Grover a letter in TLO and then was big in TLH. So yeah... PIRATES! Probably not as gory as I hoped... My Church is doing Pirate theme like thingy for VBS, so I'm using this as an opportunity to buy Pirate Garb! Garb is such a fun word...

Chapter II Racoons, Peanut butter, And PIRATES!

Maria had finally gotten waffle song out of her head and was humming Peanut butter Jelly time while eating, what else, Peanut butter (No Jelly...).

"NO! Run for cover! Maria has another song stuck in her head!" Leo cried, crouching in fetal position and rocking back and forth like the idiot he was.

She threw a peanut butter jar (Full) at him. It hurt.

"While you guys are fighting with Peanut butter we'll be over here fighting the pirates." Becca said sarcastically, motioning to her Racoon Minions.

"My minion can fight just as good as you minions! And he doesn't get distracted by peanut butter!" Maria cried, pointing at the racoons who happened to be eating the sandwhich she'd thrown on the ground.

"Guys! We must Fight! For Joey*!" That got their attention, one of the Racoons (Joey's girlfriend) was holding a flag with a J on it.

"Come on Ralph!" Maria ordered The minion who was sword fighting with his brothers (James, Belongs to Jewell*, and Donovan, Belongs to daughterofares...).

Leo'd finally gotten up out of the fetal postition, but the girls (Becca, Maria, Skylar, Clarisse and Lacy who'd become a fierce killing machine) were already marching to the pirates with there minions (Skylar's is unknown...).

"Um, Hi, I'm a pirate... You know that... Greetings Demigods, It's really nice to see one in person... We hate you!" The obvious leader said.

The teenage boy at his side looked up from his IPod/thingy and groaned. "They sent Girls to fight us?"

Leo who'd just joined them was angry. "Who you calling a girl?" All boy minions chorused with "Yeah!"

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Teenage pirate said sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you." Maria said sticking out her hand.

The pirate took it warily. As soon as he took it She shoved him into the ocean, which sadly was to shallow at that point to drown him.

"News flash for ya, We hate you too." Becca said smuggly.

TP (Teenage Pirate, Not Toliet Paper, although thats basically all he amounts to...) Gasped, then went on to throw his PSP at Becca's head.

He missed.

"OOOHH! Thanks for the PSP!" Becca said excitedly.

TP at the thought of having his precious Game thingy 2000 (PSP) in the hands of that lunatic (well you are...) fainted.

Percy, who after months of cookie therepy had been excepted back into the group made the waves send TP out to sea.

Even his own father cheered.

But when Percy threatened to sink the ship, BYE BYE PIRATES!

Peanutbutter jelly time, peanutbutter jelly time...

Question: What two times (in the same book even), does Percy referance santa?

Next time, possible musical, or thingamabobbers, totally your choice. I always have a hard time spelling chose, choose, choice, I get them mixed up...

Also, check out Xilicks (Who I pretend to hate, but don't really, don't tell him), matt3756 (He is so awesome!), Totality Clause, and r33d207! I think I got them all...

*Joey is the poor racoon minion who got killed by Ralph, don't hurt me for letting my minion kill one of hers! He was just protecting me!

*Jewell is my friend deal with it.


	3. Blueprints, Glorious Blueprints

Thanks to you who reviewed, the answer to the question was: The book, TTC, the santa referances, Santa's evil twin and artemis's sleigh being like Santa's.

Disclaimer: If I have too... I don't own Percy Jackson or Phineas and Ferb where this song is from. Uggh now I have to wash my mouth because It hurt so much to say that! I want to own Phineas and Ferb...

Nyssa was working in the Forge, _FINALLY _getting some peace and quiet, she hadn't had any of that since the Argos II build...

Suddenly Leo burst through the forge doors holding some blue prints.

"I found these in Beckendorf's bed!" He said excitedly, while trying to catch his breath.

**Harley**: With these blueprints we can make a mighty tower,  
**Nyssa**: With these blueprints we can mold a chocolate ball!,  
**Shane**: With these blueprints we can forge enormous yo-yos,  
**Shane and Nyssa**: With these prints we can build anything at all!

**Leo**: We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints!  
They give us endless potentialities!  
We could build an android porcupine,  
bionic hearts for Valentines,  
or giant dogs with artificial fleas!

**Nyssa**: 'Cause we've got blueprints!  
**Jake, Shane, Christopher, Harley**: Glorious blueprints!  
**Leo and Jake**: They make the things we dream reality!

**Nyssa, Harley, Christopher, Shane**: We can build jet powered water wings,  
a catapult with mattress springs,  
and practically anything you see!

_**The next two parts are sung simultaneously**_

**Jake, Leo, Nyssa**: We've got one prints, two prints,  
nothing we can't do prints!  
Three prints, four prints,  
everyday it's more prints!  
Five prints, six prints,  
nothing we can't fix prints!  
Big prints, small prints,  
make anything at all prints!

**Shane, Christopher**: We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints,  
They give us endless potentialities  
We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints  
They make the things we dream reality

**Harley, Jake, Shane**: There's nothing we can't do,  
as long as they're blue!  
So get some hammers and nails,  
and buckets and pails!  
**All**: So grab a two-by-four,  
'Cause we've got blueprints galore!  
**Nyssa, Harley, Christopher, Shane**: We've got a lot of work to do!  
**Shane and Beckendorf (Hey, he can't miss out on the fun!)**: With these prints that are blue!

You likey? This is the kind of thing that's really fun to write... Especially since I had to do a minimum of actual writing...

Please check out glitter puppy's Curse of gaia which she is writing with Cool Rhino. THANKS!

Review please.

so, check out Xilicks (Who I pretend to hate, but don't really, don't tell him), matt3756 (He is so awesome!), Totality Clause, and r33d207! I think I got them all...


	4. They wouldn't let me fill it with O's

Hi, Yes I realize I had no question for chapter three. This is something I copied of of Glitter Puppy's profile with Maria King commentary:

**99% vs. 1%**

What you do when your pen runs out of ink:  
1% - calmly throw it away and get another one  
99% - scribble scribble scribble scribble scribble scribble scribble (Uggh I hate that...)

When you sing with your headphones on:  
99% - think you sound like Jesus and Fergie  
1% - thing you sound like a dying cat (I will confess to both thank you very much.)

Why I try free samples as stores:  
1% - I'm thinking of buying the product  
99% - I just want free food (Ooohh, I suggest going to Sam's club on a Friday, I sometimes go there with my mom and we get drinks (she won't let me steal them...) and that's our lunch!)

When I think best:  
1% - at school  
99% - in the shower (Neither, I think best when I'm lying in bed not sleeping and really wanting to look in my book of names.)

Hardest decisions of my life:  
1% - which college to go to  
99% - what my dang character's name is gonna be (Totally, I know where I'm gonna be some day, I don't know what this girl who has to save the world's name is.)

Scariest parts of a scary movie:  
1% - during the movie  
99% - at home, when you remember everything (Ever seen Indiana Jones? Haunted for life by man eating ants? me too...)

Reasons why I buy milk:  
1% - drink it (I actually do drink it, does anyone else get aggravated by soggy cereal? Personally I like the idea of putting cereal in after, I just learned that, Haven't tried it yet...)  
99% - for cereal

Correct use of a semicolon:  
1% - correct (Correct? I only use it correctly when stupid spell check makes me!  
99% - winky face ;)

Times when I think I'm going to die:  
1% - I actually might be dying  
99% - when my chair tips back slightly and I almost fall backward (Too thrilling!)

What users do when they press 'shuffle' on their iPod:  
1% - listen to the randomly chose song  
99% - press the forward button until you get a song you want to hear (Yeah...)

What you do when you open a greeting card:  
1% - read it  
99% - look for money (Oh yeah...)

Uses of Google:  
1% - when you're too lazy to type in ".com"  
99% - spell checking or typing in lyrics to find the name to the song (There is a stalker! That's totally what I do, I like song names okay!)

What u do when u like somebody:  
1% - talk to them  
99% - stare (Oohh yeah...)

Time spent using tupperware:  
1% - storing food  
99% - finding the right lid (Sadly yes.)

What happens when I drop ice on the floor:  
1% - pick it up  
99% - kick it under the fridge so nobody will know (What Ice?)

Thoughts on Valentines Day:  
1% - aww, how lovely  
99% - Oh, look my stupid boyfriend forgot (LEO! Okay I changed this... True though! Note, H6 doesn't have a boyfriend, SHH!)

What car alarms do:  
1% - stop criminals  
99% - make people go crazy (You click lock one too many times and it goes bizurk! Drives. Me. Crazy!)

You likey? Please copy, thanks.


	5. Help?

So I'm doing a romance dub for Leo and Maria, you mind?

Okay so I have this awesome engagement story, wanna hear it? Oh well I'm saving it for Percy Laundry story.

Hmdehm... Don't know what to do... Oh I think I could type up a Ralph/Maria story I did at camp it's really funny people have told me this. Seriously I'm taking suggestions now! I'm planning to do a little updating today, but I don't know what to do with this. Help me guys!

Oh Happiness! So I went to this library book cellar thingy and guess what I found? The Lost Hero for, get this, two bucks! It was hardcover! So now I own it twice... a paperback for 5 or 6 and a hardcover for 2. Hmm...


	6. For whatever your nickname is right now

Confession for I am Travis son of Hermes yes I would rather kiss you than Conner. But duh, Conner is completely gross, you actually have some human left in you. I can't wait to have you on my show, if you even read this, I'm totally going to go overboard with the dare, and I may rob an icecream shoppe. Why am I not pming him this? Why not?

-Ree Ree

* * *

**Haha nailed it. I've known Travis since the olympics this year so, kinda awkward to say I'd kiss him. But hey we were playing would you rather**


	7. BECCA'S EPIC REALLY LATE PARTY!

**PARTY! Actually Becca's BIRTHDAY Party! Wahoo wahoo! So, guys, I promised her a fanficiton party cause we live no where near each other (So far we've got Same country...). And she promised me one. But here goes:**

* * *

MK: To kick this party of in, riding on a Lelephant comes Becca holding hands with, Guess who, PERCY! Annabeth momentarily kicked out of my fic so Becca could have an awesome party.

B: Thanks MK!

MK: Your thanking me? I had so much fun mometarily putting Annabeth out of the picture... *Laughs evilly*

P: Oh Becca, I don't know why I dated Annabeth, you are so much cooler.

SR: Did you also make Percy hallucinate?

MK: Maybe... And our next awesome guest, Rick riordan! Woot! With a special present, the whole PJO series signed!

RR: I'd do anything for my awesomest fan.

SR: RR too?

MK: Yeah, do you know how hard it is to drug a grown man?

L: Hey guys.

MK: And Leo's here to do a fire show!

L: I am?

MK: Remember the podex whupping.

L: I AM!

MK: Oh and we have a bunch of movies to watch (I'm guessing your birthday party will last a few weeks...), tons of sugar (Like we need it), a guy with a british accent (Huzzah!) and many other random thing. And Becca, if I don't get at least a signed copy of TLH I will be seriously mad.

B: I'll think about it. Don't you already have 2 copies though?

MK: You think I really care about that?

B: Good point. Come jump on my Lelephant! AWay Jeff Away!

Lelephant: I'm tony.

B: Away Tony Away!

* * *

SPA! So we're at this random spa getting pedicures (I think...) and sitting in a hot tub drinking wildberry smoothies from McDonalds.

L: Um MK, Doctor who is here, along with Owl City, One Direction, Taylor swift and your friend Sketch.

MK: Oh yeah I forgot about them send them end and tell them to set up.

B: Doctor Who is Here? NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!

MK: YES WAY YES WAY YES WAY!

Owl City:

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

MK: OH YEAH! Um guys, if you want to kiss Becca make a line, and don't interupt if she's kissing Percy or Doctor who.

L: *Waves flaming hand towards the multitude of boys* YOU HEARD MY GIRLFRIEND! MAKE A LINE!

One direction:

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

[Bridge]  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Dedicated to Becca!

Andy Grammer:

You're not the type  
Type of girl to remain  
With the guy, with the guy too shy  
Too afraid to say, he'll give his heart to you forever  
I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees  
With his hands clenched tight  
Begging, begging you please  
To stay with him for worse and for better

But I'm staring at you now  
There's no one else around  
I'm thinking you're the girl for me

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
We can live like this forever  
It's fine by me

In the past I would try  
Try hard to commit to a girl  
Wouldn't get too far  
And it always somehow seemed to fall apart

And with you, you, you  
I can see what I need  
I can dream realistically  
I knew that this was different from the start

And it seems that every time  
We're eye to eye  
I can find another piece of you  
That I don't wanna lose

And I'm staring at you now  
There's no one else around  
I'm thinking you're the girl I need

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can live like this forever  
It's fine by me

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can live like this forever  
It's fine by me

And it's never easy  
Darling, believe me  
I'm as sceptical as you  
When I think of life without 'us'  
She's like "what we supposed to do?"  
But I don't wanna come on too strong

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
We can live like this forever  
It's fine by me

It's fine by me if you never leave  
And we can live? like this forever  
It's fine by me  
I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If we never leave  
And we can live like this forever  
It's fine by me

MK: I SAID NO CROWDING BECCA!

In comes Becca's mega chocolate cake. WAHOO!

MK: Blow out the candles! And don't bother making a wish we got you an unlimited genie.

* * *

**hahahha that was fun. And hurried. But mostly fun. Happy birthday, like a month ago. I stink at updating.**


	8. MK's Guide to surviving cabin 11 part 1

**Maria King's guide to surviving the Hermes Cabin:**

* * *

1. ALWAYS WAKE UP FIRST! If you don't you could be subject to water, fog horns, shaving cream or worse.

2. Last is best, stay in the back of the line no matter how much you want to be first, kick me signs are out there waiting for greedy people who are first in line.

3. If you steal someone else's (*Cough* Me *cough*) stolen item someone else (*Cough* Me *cough*) will kill you.

4. Talk to people when there asleep and they'll have weird dreams about whatever you talked about, but try it on me and I'll kill you.

5. Make friends with a very good prankster so as you will never be subject to there pranks.

6. Hide you wallet. Well.

7. The Hermes kids will _**ALWAYS**_ be there for you, but don't worry if you don't see it at first, they have a weird way of showing it.

8. If they insult your pranks you have the right to get other campers to maim them.

Note, this does have consequences, last time I did that I got sent on a ridiculous quest.

9. Travis and Conner Stoll are really nice kids if your not on there bad side, I.E. Don't get on there badside.

Note, this applies to me too.

10. Touch my Webkinz collection and you DIE!

* * *

Well that's it buds, try and follow my instructions and you'll be fine, I may be back later with another installment of my Guide to surviving, but it won't be EASY!

-MK :P


	9. My shrine to OCness!

**This is a little tribute to all my OCs. Since I have no Idea how many I have I'll start newest first**

* * *

Reece- A guy whose going to costar in a book Lunalove25 and I are doing together.

Short Bio:

Full name: Reece Clark

Age: In book 14

Gender: Male

Parentage: Reece is the son of Tyche and Tony Clark

Nickname(s): Reecie cup (from his rival Luna's character Chelsea), and Lucky Charms from the Aphrodite girl.

Details: Has chocolaty brown eyes and hair to match.

Wesley:

Full Name: Wesley Brynne

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Parentage: Daughter of Iris and Hamilton Brynne

Nickname(s): Lady Crazy (from her Little brother) and Sparkly girl from her friend Sketch and Butch.

Details: Is light blond has blue eyes and normally has painted nails.

Magnolia:

Name: Magnolia Peet

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Parentage: Unknown

Nickname: Maggie which you absolutely must call her or else you die.

Details: Has caramel blond hair and is my Kane Chronicles OC. Follows the path of Sobek and can summon a crocodile named Otis.

Jacob:

Name: Full name unknown

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Parentage: Son of Hebe

Nickname: Jake

Details: Has spikey brown hair and wears glasses, real people person.

Garret:

Name: Garret Curt. Yes Curt. Got a problem with it punk?

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Parentage: Apollo

Nickname: Gary (but only Jake and his girlfriend, see bellow, can call him that.)

Details: Has messy red hair and green eyes, caution, epically freckled.

Olivia:

Name: Olivia Bennet

Age: 12 at the start of the book and 13 on her birthday in chapter 11

Gender: Female

Parentage: Hades

Nickname: Liv

Details: Long black hair, dark grey eyes.

Ralph:

Name: Ralph the elvin minion

Age: 112

Gender: male

Parentage: He's an elf.

Nickname: Ralph

Details: He has spiked black hair, jade green eyes and pointy ears. He serves Hugs6 and the person bellow.

Maria:

Name: Maria King

Age: depends, typically 15 or 16

Gender: Female

Parentage: Hermes

Nickname: MK, Mental, and Ree Ree

Details: Has long purple streaked black hair, violet eyes and is very manipulative. P.S. MK date's Leo Valdez

* * *

Well that's it for now, if I forgot anybody please tell me so.


	10. Um Help? I know Again

Again, taking suggestions. I never run out of stuff to do. I just have arguments between me and my splits what to do _**NEXT**_.

Someone: Your a freak.

Me: Thank you captain obvious.

Someone else: What's wrong with you?

Me: Do you want the power point presentation?

Ask me how my day was and I will rant to you about rubber ducks. I WILL!

Oh and the AVENGERS ARE EPICAL! Iron man is so funny...


	11. Burning anger

**I haven't written in awhile because I got grounded. Sorry.**

* * *

Nyssa hated her half brother.

Did he have to be so...

Inferior?

During his basic time at camp all he did was work on Argos II.

He barely let anyone else touch it, and Nyssa was the only one he trusted to know the engines secrets. Even _she_ didn't know all of them.

But Leo. He understood machines better than humans.

Nyssa was somewhat the same.

But she actually tried to be a little social.

Leo never participated in camp activities, although she knew he would have made _AWESOME_ flaming horses for the Chariot races.

He hardly ever went to camp fire and he often even missed meals.

By the end of the winter he was basically skin and bones and finally Nyssa had to demand he eat.

She understood how enthusiastic he'd be about the boat.

But he was 15.

_FIFTEEN_, he shouldn't be denying childish things. He was a kid and it would make her feel a little better about things if he acted like one.

Now he was gone and he wouldn't be able to catch a break.

Admiral Leo.

Her goofy half brother had bit of way more than he could chew.

And he had the audacity to actually leave her a video scroll with things she should know about bunker nine?!

LEO!

* * *

**How Nyssa feels about her stubborn half brother.**


	12. A pointless chapter that I wrote because

**Someone wrote in their review, "You need Help." I'm still laughing. Yes Has, I do. I totally do. But who cares? Some maniac let me have a fanfiction account, this and 19 other things were the result... :)**

**Oh and another one of my constant reminders for Batman (don't ask):**

**SERIOUSLY! PUT CHELSEA'S BIO ON YOUR PROFILE!**

**Line break:**

* * *

Maria King was curled up on a couch in bunker nine.

Her iPod which Leo had made and was magic **(I'm stealing your Idea Batman)** was playing a song from Ella Enchanted.

Leo was working on a project very noisily and MK was reading Number the stars.

* * *

***Warning this story has no point***

* * *

"Good book?" Leo asked and Maria started laughing.

"Good book? You have to be kidding me, I told you this was my favorite book of all time!"

"Oh sorry, I couldn't see the cover." He apologized lamely.

"Whatever, what are you working on?"

"I'm making you a surprise." He said with a grin in her direction.

"Ooh I like surprises. As long as those surprises don't want to kill me..."

"I said I was sorry!"

* * *

**This is indicating, well the last part is, something that will be in the sequel to Cabin 11. You know, when I actually finish Cabin 11.**


	13. My Holiday!

**I had the epicalest Holiday ever! Celebrating both Thanksgiving _AND_ Christmas! Woot! Guess what happened?! I'll explain in this:**

* * *

"How was Indiana?" Leo asked his girlfriend.

"Awesome!" Maria sang.

"What'd you do?"

"I played cards! Oh! Every year we play hand and foot, this is my second year playing with the adults and my cousin and I got our names on the cup!"

"The cup?"

"A red plastic cup! It's a tradition."

"Um, okay... Didn't you celebrate Christmas too?"

"Yup, I got a cute new top, a smores kit, a stuffed turtle that has many names **(SUGGEST! PLEASE! SUGGEST!) **I'm calling it Vincent right now, an awesome book, um, makeup-"

"Makeup? What Loony bin got you makeup?"

"The same one who got me everything else, my cousin, it was a gift exchange, I traded most of it for Chocolate, and um, a new pen! Oh it's an awesome pen."

"I'd like to see you in this top."

"Aw Leo, it's too cold. It's a short sleeved top, I'll wear it in spring."

"Hmph."

"I got you a piece of gum from my stocking."

"You're the best girlfriend ever..."

"I know."

"What else did you do?"

"We went to see Rise of the Gaurdians! Oh Jack frost is SO hot!"

"Hurtful."

"Chill, he's my cousin's new boyfriend, I just checked him out."

"Oh, well that's okay. Can I have a kiss? Pwease?"

"Sure."

* * *

**So that's how I spent my Holiday in Leo and Maria form!**


	14. The birthday I had and didn't upload

**This is how I spent my awesome birthday according to Becca... It's epically late because I decided I was bored and wanted to post it now. There is a refferance to the party in the Season two finale...**

* * *

It was the eve of October 28 and Hugs6 was sitting in her bedroom, writing the next chapter of her latest fanfiction. She typed up the last few words and read through the chapter again. It was an exceedingly funny story, full of humor, antics, and lots and lots of Leo… THE SUPREME FICTIONAL CHARACTER! HE SHALL RISE ABOVE ALL!  
Just then, Becca screamed at Leo to get away from the computer and "I don't care if you threaten me with fire, just GET OUT!" And Leo ran away quickly as to not suffer the wrath of an extremely stressed ginger who was suffering from Doctor Who deprivation.  
Suddenly, Maria King burst out of the closet, wearing a tutu, a paper party hat, and carrying a trumpet. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Maria screamed, blowing a fanfare on her trumpet.  
Becca rolled her eyes. "Guys, I'm trying to write Hugs's birthday chapter and I'm already practically not meeting the deadline, so could you please go away?"  
"There's a party?" Skylar "Gypsy" Random said, poking her head out of the closet.  
"Yups!" Leo came in, munching on a sandwich he had gotten from who knows where.  
Maria narrowed her eyes. "Where'd you get the sandwich, Leo?"  
"From Becca's kitchen."  
Becca whirled around in her desk chair. "Leo, if one THING is out of place in there, so help me, I'll-"  
She didn't get to finish, as Leo screamed and ran away, yelling, "I'LL CLEAN IT UP, DON'T WORRY!"  
"Oh, I'm worried," Becca groaned and raced down the stairs after Leo, screaming vague threats about how she was going to send him off to Hogwarts where they could practice Configuration on him.  
"Well then…" Maria said, as she picked up the sandwich Leo had dropped and took a bite.  
Skylar made a face. "That's disgusting."  
Maria shrugged. "It's my boyfriend's spit and germs. I have more than enough of those. A few more won't hurt me."  
"Yeah, but this is Leo we're talking about."  
"Good point." Maria looked at the sandwich again, shrugged, and popped the rest into her mouth. Skylar pretended to barf and Maria ran down the stairs screaming.  
Skylar grinned evilly. "I found her weakness…" she said in an extremely creepy voice. She let out a maniacal laugh and followed the others downstairs.

* * *

The four characters were sitting downstairs in Becca's living room. Skylar was reading a magazine that she had found lying around, Maria was eating a plate of spaghetti and Becca was shooting death glares at Leo, who was lying on the ground covered in mayonnaise and groaning. Maria looked at him with interest.  
"Leo… tell me again how you got mayo up your-"  
"NO!" Leo yelled, lifting his head up for a second before letting it drop back down with a loud CLUNK.  
Skylar winced. "Aren't you worried he's going to give himself brain damage?"  
Maria looked up from her spaghetti incredulously. "Are you kidding me? This is Leo we're talking about. If he hasn't already given himself brain damage, I don't know what will. Besides, he was born this way." On the floor, Leo let out a feeble chorus of the Lady Gaga song.  
Becca suddenly screamed, jumped up, and ran out of the room. Skylar watched her go.  
"Um… what was that all about?"  
Maria shrugged, shoveling spaghetti into her mouth. "Uf sees anfing luk Huffs, see gorf af iderf."  
Skylar looked grossed out. "Swallow please. Then talk."  
Maria swallowed. "If she's anything like Hugs, it means she just got an idea."  
Becca raced back in the room and tripped over Leo, but managed to land on the couch for reasons unknown to mankind, especially since Becca is a klutz. "I HAD A FABULOUS IDEA FOR A ONE-SHOT!" she screamed.  
"Great," the three others chorused, not asking what it was about because they knew she wasn't going to tell them anyway. They watched as Becca scribbled something on the notepad she had brought with her, then set it down and blew her curly hair away from her face.  
"Kay, guys, since you are all here, you might as well help me. Hugs6's birthday is tomorrow and I want to throw her a surprise party."  
"Will there be food?" Maria asked, licking the spaghetti remains off her plate.  
"Yes."  
"I'm in!"  
"Great!" Becca smiled. "Okay, I'll be in charge of the food. Skylar, can you find a place to hold the party?"  
"How about the closet?" Skylar said, since that's where all the fanfiction characters go when they aren't in use.  
"NARNIA?" Leo asked. "OH MY GODS!"  
"No Leo. No Narnia."  
"Dang."  
"Is the closet big enough?" Becca asked.  
"Oh sure," Skylar said with a wave of her hand. "I've been in there and let me tell you, if a thousand different fandoms can fit, along with their respective settings and characters and fanpeeps and authors, we can definitely hold Hugs's party there."  
Becca nodded. "Maria, can you be in charge of the guests?"  
Maria looked deep in thought. "Can I be… persuasive?"  
Not really paying attention, Becca nodded. "Sure. Whatever. Just get everyone here." She didn't notice Maria's evil grin. "Leo, can you build a present?"  
"NARNIA?" Leo asked. "OH MY GODS!"  
"Becca, I think you broke him," Skylar said, concerned.  
"Nah, he's always like this," Maria said, getting up and going into the kitchen.  
"Can you Leo?" Becca said, changing the subject.  
Leo gave her his "I'm So Sexy When I'm Covered In Grease, Motor Oil, and Sweat" look, the one that made him look rather like he was trying to swallow a raw ham. "Of course I can. FLAME ON!"  
Becca screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE LIGHT MY HOUSE ON FIRE!"  
Leo gulped and ran back upstairs to the closet.

* * *

Two hours later, various characters were partying away in the closet.  
Becca was running around yelling at people to get organized. Skylar was off getting Hugs to come to the party and Leo was having Maria steal people's cell phones so he could take them apart and use their random bits to finish Hugs's birthday present, which was starting to look rather like a large statue of himself. Becca noticed this and came up to glare at Leo.  
"What? She loves me!"  
"Sure..."  
Suddenly, the signal, which happened to be Ralph the Minion singing "Take It Off" by Ke$ha at the top of his lungs, told everyone that Skylar and Hugs were coming up the front walk.  
"HIDE!" Becca screamed. Leo threw a large canvas over the giant statue and jumped behind a rack of coat hangers. Everyone else scrambled to find a place to hide as Becca shut off all the lights.  
Skylar opened the door. "... and then he got tired of pinching me."  
"Lovely story, Skylar," Hugs said as she peered around the darkened room. "Um... what are we doing here?"  
Just then, everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Hugs screamed and fell over, because some idiot forgot to turn the lights back on so everything was still dark and she couldn't see who was screaming at her.  
Joey the janitor quickly turned on the lights before someone (cough, Leo, cough) could do something stupid like setting the room on fire.  
"Happy Birthday, Hugs!" Becca exclaimed, running up to hug her friend.  
"Aw, did you guys do this for me?" Hugs said, smiling.  
"Yups!"  
"Thank you!"  
Leo popped out from behind the coat hangers. "Well, now that the politeness is taken care of... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"  
Smash Mouth started playing and all of the numerous FanFiction people and characters started dancing. All of the PJO fandom was there, along with some of the other random characters from other fandoms who had just decided to show up because Maria said there was food.

* * *

The Stoll brothers were pickpocketing everyone, Octavian was massacring the pile of plush animals in the corner (that, sadly, were birthday presents), Percy and Annabeth were snogging in the corner, to busy to pay attention to anything else, Hazel and Frank were slow dancing even thought the song was really upbeat, Jason, Piper and Reyna were arguing, and Leo was busy lighting the candles on the birthday cake.

Suddenly, Skylar and Becca dragged a chair out of the corner, which had someone tied to it. The turned it around while Maria played a fanfare on her trumpet again. It was... RICK RIORDAN! *Cue Fangirl Screams*  
"Now, Rick, do as you promised, and we'll let you go," Becca said soothingly.  
Rick glared at her. "Fine." He nodded his head towards the gift table. "There are signed copies of every book I've ever written over there. Even the ones that have never been published. Happy Birthday. NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
"Fine," Becca grumped. She untied Rick, who immediately sprinted out of the house screaming, "I'M FREE! I'M FREE! THANK SWEET CHOCOLATE BUNNIES, I'M FREE!"  
He spent the next six months in rehab. Mostly cause Maria stole all his clothes on the way out and Leo kept setting himself on fire and the shock that all his characters that he thought were fictional were actually real.  
"And now for my gift!" Leo said grandly, stepping forwards. He pulled the cloth off and everyone gasped as a giant statue of Leo appeared, gleaming.  
"Wow," Hugs breathed.  
"And that's not even the best part!" Leo said. "Watch this! FLAME ON!"  
At the vocal command, the Leo statue suddenly started on fire. Everyone oohed and ahed and... ran screaming as the Leo statue exploded, setting everything on fire.

* * *

Becca watched sadly as her closet became nothing but a pile of ash. All of the people from all the fandoms in the world were now crowded in her room, having no place to go, since their sanctuary had burned down.  
"Sorry your closet burned, guys," Hugs said through a mouthful of various articles of clothing. "But that was a great birthday."  
"Glad you liked it," Becca said. "Now there's just one more thing I need to do..." She turned murderously. "LEO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
And Hugs's birthday ended with shouts of violence and blood as the characters of various fandoms trashed Becca's house.  
But wasn't that a lovely birthday?  
LOVE YA, HUGS6!

* * *

**Now that I think about it, you got one part wrong. I would never say lovely.**

**BUT IT WAS EVEN MORE EPIC THAN THE PARTY I THREW YOU! We should do this every year... You can come live in my closet if you want. There are a couple lelephants there though...**


	15. Love, in that stalker way of ours

**I wanted to portray that when it comes to Leo Maria is a really creepy stalker girl, and I'm listening to comedy on Pandora that started with Bob Smiley and I have no idea what happened. And Leo loves it when she drives to his house and starts rummaging through his clothes. One thing she will never do is, HAVE SEX WITH LEO. Because come on! I'm never going to write that! Wait, already did... Not a Leo/Maria scene but um... You don't need to know. I really pity you now. Because you thought I was going to say something important and you should know that I never do.**

* * *

"Hey Maria, you weren't in the cabin last night, what happened?" Travis asked his half sister, when he should have been knowing that these sorts of questions were never a good idea.

"Oh I drove (Illegally) over to Leo's house, snuck in and waited under his bed until he got into it. Then we talked and kissed for like, three hours then I went to McDonald's and got a wildberry smoothie."

"Oh ugh no! Now I have to burn my brain!"

"One, you don't have one, and two, what's wrong with Wild berry smoothies?"

* * *

"Hey Leo, are you okay with my sister stalking you?"

"Oh yeah, it's cool. We get like, a lot of time to talk."

"And you don't have?"

"She's a virgin and has standards."

"We're both talking about Maria right?"

"I was surprised too. But it's okay."

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Maria?"

"What's up Leo?"

"Don't be surprised if a fat guy in a red suit stuffs you in a bag one night. I asked for you for Christmas."

"Leo honey, I didn't fall in love with you. You tripped me."

"But now that you're in..."

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!"

* * *

**Love has it's quirks. Now I'll a have to do is be in it...**


	16. She's back Uh oh

Oh no.

Nerdy Maria is back.

Leo, get the muzzle.

Becca, get the restraining order.

Skylar, you find a closet we can toss her in until the police get here.

WE CANNOT LET HER SEE THE LORD OF THE RINGS MOVIE!

Trust me, it's for her own good.

Oh no.

She's opening the case.

She's putting the movie in.

RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Hey wait, she has popcorn.

Never mind!

* * *

**No I do not get that way around Lord of the rings movies.**

**I don't even seriously like them! but um, The Hobbit was pretty kind of sort of okay really cool.**

**I mean. Rivendale was totally awesome.**

**And I love the Orcs (I think) and Dragon.**

**AND THE PINECONE FIRE GRENADES! THOSE WERE AWESOME!**


	17. MK's Rant page

**Before you ask yes I'm allowed to do this. Probably. Maybe. Sort of. Okay probably not. But whatever. SHUT UP LITTLE VOICE IN MY HEAD! Wait, that's the music that's playing through my headphones... Oops...**

* * *

**Welcome to Maria King's Rant page! Grab some popcorn and enjoy!**

"Here's some rants I totally didn't get paid to do!

Well for one, A certain Becca owes a certain Hugs6 some stories and a JOINT ACCOUNT (Cheer if you think that would be totally and completely awesome). And A certain Lunalove25 also owes a certain Hugs6 stories (Really Luny all I want is an introduction the OC club doesn't matter right now.).

Back in MY world I'd like to rant about my, er, wonderful boyfriend.

HE KEEPS SETTING ME ON FIRE!

Luckily, I carry a fire extinguisher in my pocket. YOU'RE GOING DOWN FLAME BOY!

A quick rant about Skylar who doused me in rootbeer because my idiotic brothers dared her, then went crazy and tried to LICK me.

A deadication to my brothers who WILL be dead if they sell my webkinz on black market to Octavian again and a special scream at Conner.

YOU IDIOTIC LUGNUT I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH MY SHRINE TO ANUBIS (Sorry Leo, I've read the survival guide, he's hot) AGAIN!

Check back next week because I'm sure I'll have more to rant about.

* * *

** Details on the joint account:**

**None. Nothing. We've barely talked about it at all. I'm so mad at her... SHE SUGGESTED IT! I'll give you more details when the username is figured out no, you can't join yada yada buh bye.**


	18. Conner takes over, in CAPS

**CONNER TAKES OVER!**

* * *

HI! HI! HI! SQUIRREL!

Travis: You don't know what to do do you? Let me take over.

NEVER! HI! I'M CONNER! I'M AWESOME! I'M IN CAPS! SMILES!

Travis: That's MK's phrase.

NOPE! IT'S HUGS'! MK STOLE IT FROM HER AND I STOLE IT FROM MK!

Travis: Do you know how to turn off Caps? And you know stealing from MK is a bad idea...

NO I DON'T! AND I DON'T CARE!

MK: You should...

I'M GONNA DIE!

MK: Probably.

* * *

**I'm bored and updating. Don't question me.**


	19. DEAD

Maria sat, hiding from the world. She was scared, SO scared.

Something horrible had happened.

Something REALLY, REALLY, horrible had happened.

Then she heard that sound, that HORRIBLE sound.

Her siblings were listening to JB.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

But scream.

And she did.

She screamed like NO tomorrow.

It hurt... The music... Hurt...

She saw a bright light, and slumped over.

Dead.

* * *

**Obviously not ACTUALLY dead.**


End file.
